Christmas Karaoke
by LilyEclipse93
Summary: Valt and his friends are doing Christmas Karaoke.
1. Last Christmas (Valt)

**Merry Christmas you guys! I been singing all Christmas songs all morning while thinking, and it's time for me to start a beyburst Christmas songfic. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Last Christmas sung by Valt Aoi

 _[Chorus (2x):]_  
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special.

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye.  
Tell me, baby,  
Do you recognize me?  
Well,  
It's been a year,  
It doesn't surprise me  
(Merry Christmas)

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, "I love you,"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been.  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again.

 _[Chorus 2x]_

Oh, oh, baby.

A crowded room,  
Friends with tired eyes.  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice.  
My god I thought you were someone to rely on.  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on.

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart.  
A man under cover but you tore me apart, ooh-hoo.  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again.

 _[Chorus 2x]_

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you my heart)  
A man under cover but you tore him apart  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special.

Special...  
Someone...

* * *

 **Everyone: (Cheers and Applause)**

 **Rantaro: Not bad.**

 **Isan: Thank god it's early Christmas this year. And to think I would exactly share my new years thoughts.**

 **Reo: (Excited while dancing) Whooo! I'm getting a groove on!**

 **Valt: Oh Yeah! (Joins Reo)**

 **Shu: (Chuckles)**

 **Unmei: So who's next?**

 **Valt: (Jumps and points at Shu) Ooh! Ooh! Him next?**

 **Shu: Valt...**

 **Nika: Oh please...**

 **Tokonastu: Come on, go for it!**

 **Kamiyu: Do it!**

 **Valt: Everyone wants to hear you sing.**

 **Shu: Fine. (walks towards the stage) Play the music!**


	2. Let It Snow (Shu)

Let It Snow sung by Shu Kurenai

Ah, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've brought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

When we finally kiss good-night  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

And the fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really grab me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

Oh the fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

* * *

 **Everyone: (Cheers and Applause)**

 **Valt: Whoo! Way to go, Shu!**

 **Shu: (Smiles) Hmm.**

 **Wakiya: (Sarcastically) Very talented.**

 **Rantaro: Alright, now it's my turn! (Jumps onto the stage) Hit it!**


	3. Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer (Rant

Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer sung by Rantaro Kiyama

Grandma got run over by a reindeer (Ooh!)  
Walking home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.

She'd been drinking too much egg nog,  
And we'd begged her not to go.  
But she forgot her medication,  
And she staggered through the door into the snow.

When they found her Christmas morning,  
At the scene of the attack. (Man...)  
She had hoof prints on her forehead,  
And incriminating Claus marks on her back. (That's a bit of pain)

Grandma got run over by a reindeer,  
Walking home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.

Now we're all so proud of Grandpa, (Good for him)  
He's been taking this so well.  
See him in there watching football,  
Drinking beer and playing cards with cousin Mel.

It's not Christmas without Grandma.  
All the family's dressed in black. (Poor old lady...)  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up her gifts or send them back? (send them back!)

Grandma got run over by a reindeer,  
Walking home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.

Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding made of fig.  
And the blue and silver candles,  
That would just have matched the hair in Grandma's wig.

I've warned all my friends and neighbours.  
" Better watch out for yourselves."  
They should never give a license,  
To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves.

Grandma got run over by a reindeer,  
Walking home from our house, Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.  
Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **Rantaro: Waah! (Fells on the floor) Ugh...**

 **Kamiyu: (Giggles and Applause)**

 **Everyone: (Applause)**

 **Valt: Wow, that's... awesome, but harsh.**

 **Rantaro: I'm just trying to fuel up my Christmas spirit!**

 **Diran: Where's Daina?**

 **Reo: (Spots Daina, sitting at the table) Hey Daina, why don't you get over here and sing a song?**

 **Daina: (Stares at them for 10 seconds) No thanks.**

 **Valt: WHAT?!**

 **Daina: I just don't feel like singing.**

 **Unmei: Oh come on. Please? Just one song.**

 **Daina: (walks slowly towards the stage, and then takes a deep breath)**


End file.
